The Emperor (Samurai Jack)
Summary The Emperor was a Japanese Ruler and Samurai General, and the father of Samurai Jack. Long ago, his nation was suddenly overtaken by a mysterious evil, which manifested in the form of boiling black ooze and tall spiked trees, and spread decay and pestilence throughout the land. As a noble leader, the Emperor took actions to defend his people, gathering a small army and marching into the evil's source. With him, he carried a magical elixir given to him by the royal shaman, which would put an end to the plague. At the heart of a forest of spikes, the Emperor located the evil's origin: A large lake of the boiling ooze. Performing a prayer and bathing his arrow with the elixir, the Emperor shot a flaming arrow into the evil, intending to end it. However, his actions led to the awakening of an ancient being of pure darkness: Aku. Aku, finally awakened from an eon-long slumber, quickly defeated the Emperor, and left him imprisoned in the forest. Powerless, he could only watch in horror as the Master of Evil devastated his land and slaughtered his people with his power. However, when all seemed hopeless and at its darkest, the Emperor was freed by a celestial horse who descended from the skies, and which took him to a mountain in the clouds. There, he was met by the three gods: Ra, Odin and Vishnu, who extracted the righteous energies within the Emperor's spirit and forged a magical sword from it. Bestowed with the sword, the Emperor now had the power to destroy Aku, and returned to save his people. He and the evil deity fought a long battle, but the Emperor was ultimately victorious, sealing Aku with his blade's power. His victory did not last for long, however. Years later, Aku escaped from his prison and ravaged the land once again. While the Emperor tried to stop him, he was weakened by age and was quickly stopped and captured. His wife and his son, "Jack", were able to escape the palace's devastation. Jack would train for the following decades, so that he would become the hero who would defeat Aku once and for all and rescue the land from his rule. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, possibly Low 7-C Name: The Emperor, Jack's Father (Real Name Unknown) Origin: Samurai Jack Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Appears to be in his 40s when he fought Aku Classification: Human, Japanese Emperor, Samurai Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, some degree of Magic, Flight (With Flying Cloud or Celestial Horse), Durability Negation (With his Sword, against certain beings), Sealing, Can cut Incorporeal/Intangible beings with his Sword Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, possibly Small Town level (Fought against Aku in a prolonged battle, and managed to defeat and seal him away, something which his son has never been capable of). His sword can ignore durability against evil beings. Speed: Likely Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class K, possibly higher (Scaling from his son) Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class Durability: At least Large Building level, possibly Small Town level. At least Country level with the Celestial Armor (Survived numerous attacks from Aku during their battle) Stamina: Very high (Fought Aku for many hours, and kept fighting with little signs of fatigue despite numerous injuries) Range: Extended melee range with his Sword Standard Equipment: Magic Sword, Celestial Armor, Flying Cloud Intelligence: High. The Emperor was a wise, just and competent leader who ruled over his people with benevolence and righteousness. He was an excellent military leader, and an incredible warrior and martial artist. As a swordsman he was unrivaled, and was capable of battling and defeating Aku himself. Taught Jack plenty of what he knows and formed the basis of his character. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Samurai Jack Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Military Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Rich Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Samurai Category:Emperors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Armor Users Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8